Talk:JB 700
Rename Request Rename to JB 700 Thanks in advance 15:29, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :It carries my initials :D JBanton (Talk | ) 17:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Might be a little obvious but 'JB 700' is a clear James Bond reference (Initials and 007 reversed). Especially as it is based of the DB5, which is arguably the most iconic bond car.Abeardedgoat (talk) 18:22, September 12, 2013 (UTC) : Add that to the trivia section then my friend :) JBanton (Talk | ) 18:40, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Cover Photo Change I will be changing the cover photo. It is hard to see the detailing of the car due to it being taken at night. If anyone objects to this please reply on my profile. Update: I cannot seem to be able to change the image or create a new template, i will jus add it to the gallery, unless someone can inform me how to do this. YokelBellic (talk) 02:05, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Without weapons. Is it just me, or should Rockstar take off the weapons of the JB 700 when you buy it online, since there is no point buying it now because the weapons don't work. And the caltrops, seat, and the shotguns ruin this classic car in my opinion.. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 12:52, November 18, 2013 (UTC) No point? there is a point, even without weapons, it still a nice fucking car, in online, every car has a point to be in the garage, even an Emperor or a Dilletante. (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:20, August 9, 2014 (UTC)) Jokes on you, I own a Emperor in my online garage... Anyway, the shotguns, caltrops, and the seat ruin this otherwise nice car which discourages players from buying this car. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 11:06, August 11, 2014 (UTC) 4GENT The AGENT liscense plate, could that be a reference to the open world stealth game called AGENT Rockstar announced a few years ago? Heil the La li lu le lo (talk) 00:19, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Engine Where'd you get Inline 6 from? I'm seeing two exhaust manifolds, suggesting it's a V engine, however, I'm seeing 6-dual carburetors, meaning it'd have to be a V6? I'm also seeing 4 "holes" on the side of the two manifolds, not sure what they're trying to be. Just because the real DB5 has an Inline 6, doesn't mean the in-game version has to as well. I need a good shot of the engine from the side to get a full understanding of this one. • • 12:21, August 22, 2015 (UTC) This is clearly a(nother) developer oversight, as it has 12 carburetors, 2 camshafts and 2 exhaust manifolds, and 4 cylinders either side (V8), so whoever wrote Inline 6 (possibly me) was completely wrong. Plus you can't have 12 carbs on a V8. • • 14:15, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Performance Stats Defined Here's the source. Got screeshot from here Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 00:34, November 9, 2015 (UTC)